British Patent Specification No. 2175412 describes an improved from of non contact tonometer and methods of use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pneumatic feed for delvering pulses of air to an eye under test in such a tonometer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved form of construction of the optical and pneumatic systems incorporated in the tonometer previously described.